Another Day Another Lie
by PotterPotterPotter
Summary: I have always loved Ron, and I planned on spending the rest of my life with him. But as I have learned, things don’t always happen the way I plan them to. And now here I am standing outside a house I swore to myself I would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: One Night Can Change Everything

I have always loved Ron, and I planned on spending the rest of my life with him. But as I have learned, things don't always happen the way I plan them to. And now here I am standing outside a house I swore to myself I would never see again. I looked down and knew I had to do, what I was here to do.

Ron of course had no idea I was here. He worked at the ministry as an Auror. I worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I did mostly investigative type work and never left the office except for the occasional cup of coffee or a minor investigation. My bosses liked keeping me in the office to do the bookworm type jobs, like looking though files and things like that.

Today Ron was called in about a wizard that had used the Imperius Curse to control a group of house elves. I was happy that just a few months ago I was promoted to the department I am in now, or I would have had to go with Ron to investigate that matter.

I raised my hand to the door and knocked. I stood there in silence for a few moments before raising my hand again. But before I could knock again the door swung open.

A woman stood just inside the door, her face expressionless. She wore a long black dress with a low cut neck. Her hair was long and straight, and just as expected, blonde.

"May I help you?" she said in a stale voice.

"Er- yes," I said to her, "I was looking for Draco. Is he here?"

"Come in," she said shortly.

I stepped inside and the door closed heavily behind me. I followed the blonde woman down a hall to a large door. She pushed the door open and stepped aside allowing me to step inside.

"Draco will be with you shortly," she said before closing the door and leaving.

I looked around the room I was just directed to wait in. The walls were coved in bookshelves. A large rosewood desk was on one end of the room and a large fire place with a mantle in the same wood was on the opposite side. This must have been the study, probably Draco's study, because there was a small table in front of the fireplace and a series of Green armchairs and a couch set around it. I walked over to one section of the bookshelves and began to read the titles of the books: The Blithedale Romance, The Dolliver Romance, The House of the Seven Gables, and _The Scarlet Letter__ all _by Nathaniel Hawthorne.

_For a pure-blood family, they sure have a lot of Muggle books_, I thought to myself.

I pulled The Scarlet Letter off the shelf and opened to the first page.

_To my dearest Grandson,_

_I hope this story gives you knowledge before action. As I wish I had before._

_Grandfather Malfoy_

I read the note a few times over, _as I wish I had before_, those words hung in my mind but were quickly forgotten.

"Granger?"

I shoved the book back on the shelf before turning to the owner of the voice.

"My mother said you came for me?"

"Yes," I told him, "I did."

"Do you plan on telling me why you came here for me?"

"Look Malfoy," I told him as I walked away from the shelves and to the door, "this isn't something I would like to do."

"What are you on about?"

I closed the door before turning to face the tall blonde who had his grey eyes fixed on me like he was about to throw me out.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well you wouldn't be here if you didn't," he said sounding annoyed.

I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"And you're telling me this-"

"With your child!" I yelled.

"But how?"

"One night can change everything!"

"But it was just one night, surely I couldn't be the father."

"If you aren't the father then I wouldn't be pregnant."

"But there must be someone else," Draco said looking at everything but me.

"I haven't had sex in about a year," I told him, "I know that's sad, but it's true."

"You don't have sex for a year and it's me who has to change that?"

"Yes," I told him now getting annoyed with him, "the one night I drink more than should and I end up in bed with a stupid ferret like you."

"Wait, you actually gave your virginity to that Weasel?"

"That _Weasel_ is my _fiancée_," I told him.

"Am I supposed to care about who you are engaged to?"

"Well yes," I said, "because Ron will know the child isn't his."

"So get an abortion."

"I can't do that!"

"And why can't you?"

I took a deep breath as I thought out my answer. I know I hate abortions, but now that I think about it, I would rather have an abortion than have Malfoy's child. But I can't go against my beliefs no matter whose child it is.

"Listen," I said calmly, "I can't get an abortion just because I'm pregnant with a child that isn't Ron's," I took another deep breath as I prepared myself for my own response, not his reaction, "I've always wanted a child."

"Where are you going with this?"

"About two years ago when Ron and I were trying to have a child I took a potion that wouldn't allow me to get an abortion with my first pregnancy," I told him, "and seeing as this is my first pregnancy, I can't have an abortion."

"Oh crap," he said realizing what had to happen.

"You know what we have to do, right?" I told him, "So that no one finds out about this."

"We can make it look like a contracted marriage through the Ministry," he said, "then you will have the baby and no one will think twice about us having a child."

"Right, now when you go to the ministry you have to make it seem like we didn't plan this."

"And you think I want to marry you?"

"No," I told him, "I'm just saying that if we want to pull this off then it has to seem like all you want to do is clear your name!"

I only then realized that I had stepped closer to him as I was yelling. I stepped back quickly and looked away.

"Look," I said quietly, "we just can't get caught with me pregnant. I will break up with Ron, and that will put me on the "available muggle-borns to wed" list, I believe that is what they call it."

"In about a week I will go to the Ministry and ask about a contracted marriage to clear the Malfoy name, and I will pick your name."

"That is basically all that you need to do," I told him, "the Ministry will call me about being chosen and I will accept because I can be a spy for the Ministry."

"You won't really be a spy right?"

"Well, when you say that," I said eyeing him suspiciously, "why shouldn't I?"

"I was just wondering."

"I will see you later then," I told him.

"I guess you will," he said as he opened the door.

I left the house without saying another word, returning to the flat where I lived with Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Breaking it off

When I got to our flat, Ron was still working, so the flat was empty. I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of hot tea and waited for Ron to get home. I went over logical reasons that I could break up with him, but couldn't think of any. Then I realized what I could use for my reasoning. At that moment Ron came in through the door.

"You won't believe what this guy said," he said as he took off his travel cloak and hung it in the closet next to the door, "he told us he was given orders by Voldemort to kill anyone who didn't support him. Mione, are you ok?"

"No," I told him as I held back a tear.

"What's wrong?" he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

I pulled my hand away and stood up facing away from him, "were you serious when you asked me?"

"Asked you what?"

"To marry you," I said turning to face him, "we have been engaged for almost three years and you haven't even tried to set a date for a wedding."

"Hermione," he said stepping toward me.

"Don't _Hermione_ me," I said to him, "you asked me to marry you three years and five months ago."

"You kept track?"

"Of course I did," I told him, "it was a dream of mine as a little girl to get married, and now I don't think I ever will."

"What are you saying?" he said his eyes full of confusion.

"I'm saying, Ron, that I can't stay in this relationship because I don't have a promise of marriage!"

"I proposed didn't I?"

"Yes, but you haven't even tried to set a date," I yelled as tears fell down my cheek, "it's like you gave it to me so I wouldn't leave you!"

"But Hermione, I love you!"

"Do you really?"

"Yes! I do!"

"Oh Ron, do give it up," I told him, "You don't love me. You just used me."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did," I yelled, "you promised me marriage and all you have done is used me!"

"For the last time I didn't-"

"Are you two ok in here?" a woman's voice said through the front door, "I heard yelling."

"Yes, Joanna," I said as calmly as I could, "we're fine."

"Well would it be too much to ask if you kept your voices down," she said, "its past ten thirty."

"We will Joanna," I told her before turning back to the man next to me.

"Hermione listen to me," he said, "I love you, and if it means that much to you we can set a date for the wedding."

"Ron, we can't get married when you are just doing it so I don't leave you."

"And what is wrong with not wanting you to leave?"

"Ron," I said looking away from him, "by the morning I will leave, I don't want to see you again."

"Hermione you can't be serious."

"I will pack my things and I will be gone by the morning."

I turned from him and walked into our room. For having lived with him for five years, I didn't have that much stuff. I have enough clothes for a few weeks and a few pieces of furniture, other than that we either bought it together, or he bought it. But I figured I wouldn't need anything we bought together.

I took out my bag and wand. After enlarging the inside of the bag I began packing. I was almost done folding and packing my clothes when I heard the bedroom door open.

"Ron, please leave me alone," I said breathing deeply, "after all, you have gotten very good at that."

He stepped up to me, grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Ron, let go of-"

He pressed his lips to mine but I didn't return it. He pulled away and I looked away.

"I told you to leave me alone," I looked up at him as I said this, "please just leave me-"

I felt something hard come into contact with the side of my face. I reached up and felt the spot that was surely now turning red. Without another word he left me alone in the room.

I fell to my knees and began to cry. Tears were raining heavily from my eyes.

"I have to get out of here,"I told myself "the sooner the better."

I finished packing and walked into the living room. Ron had left the flat, to go drinking no doubt. He did that a lot. When things get tough he would find a bar and drink. Even when we were at Hogwarts he never wanted to face his problems, he always wanted the easy out. And now his easy way out was drinking.

I left the flat. I had nowhere to go, but I kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept walking. I didn't know where I would end up, but I kept walking.

I placed my hand on my stomach. In a few short months it would round and a baby would be inside, kicking. I looked up and found myself in front of a familiar house.

I walked up to the door of the house. I lifted my hand, intending to knock, but stopped. I heard voices on the other side of the door. I leaned close wondering who was talking inside.

"I don't know what has gotten into her Harry," said a voice that belonged to Ron.

Harry said nothing.

"What should I do, Harry?" Ron asked his friend.

"Give her some time," he said to him, "just go home and she'll come around."

"You don't get it," Ron yelled, "She told me she was leaving. She said she was going to be gone by the morning! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Ron, I get that you are upset, but taking it out on me won't get Hermione back."

"Harry, has Ginny ever said that to you, has she ever told you that she couldn't stay with you because you never set the date for a wedding. Did Ginny ever say to you that it was her dream to get married, and now she doesn't think that will ever happen? Did she Harry?"

Ron was yelling so loud that I was no longer leaning on the door to hear what was being said. There was a long silence where I wasn't sure I should be standing on that stoop for much longer.

"Ron, I'm sure things will work out," Harry told him, "she always forgives you."

"Maybe this time she isn't coming back!" Ron's voice was coming from directly behind the door.

I only had a few moments to act. I ran down the stairs and into the alley next to the house. Then the door swung open so forcefully that it closed behind Ron as he stormed out of the house. I watched as he walked down the street, turning down a street where his favorite pub was. I didn't dare think about how much he would drink, or what he would drink tonight. I stepped out of the alley and up the stairs of the house he left. Knocking gently on the door that had already taken a beating tonight.

The door opened and revealed a tall red headed girl. She pulled me inside and up the stairs to her room.

"Harry, can you make us some tea!" the red head yelled down the stairs as she closed the door.

It was only just then that I realized the tears falling down my face like crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Talking to Ginny

"Hermione, what happened?" the red head asked me as she sat down on the bed.

"It's just that I can't stay with him any longer," I told her.

"Hermione, he's my brother," she said, "I at lease deserve to know why the love of his life dumps him for some strange unknown reason."

"Ginny," I said, "you know that it has been a dream of mine to get married, and he has never even tried to get that far."

"He proposed to you," she said, "he had been so nervous. Do you know that he came to me and asked how he should do it?"

"Look, he proposed to me in the middle of the office at work, it wasn't exactly romantic."

"But he still did."

"He didn't have a ring, and he told me that he loved me so much that he never wanted to be apart from me."

"See he loves you."

"Then ever sense then he has _worked late_ and has been out drinking with his friends from work."

"He is a busy man."

"Busy with absolutely nothing," I told her, "I asked his boss why he had been working so late five out of the six days he worked in a week and he showed me Ron's punch card. Ron had never worked a minute over his set hours. His boss said that he always left at the same time and left through the same exit every day."

Ginny said nothing to defend her brother.

"Every time he gets home he would smell like alcohol," I told the girl, "Every time. That's not something that working late hours should send you home smelling like."

Again Ginny said nothing.

"Look Ginny," I said, "I'm tired of being left at home with no promise of a future while being lied to by a man who is out doing only God knows what, then coming home and expecting me to be in the mood to do whatever he wishes me to do for him."

"Hermione, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for everything."

"I'm done talking to you about this," I told Ginny, "I just need a place to stay until I get things sorted out. Can I stay here or do I have to go find a room at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"You can stay here," she told me, "but Ron can't find out or he will flip."

"I've got tea if anyone wants any," Harry said from behind the door.

Ginny opened the door and relieved him of the tray.

"She is going to stay with us for a few nights," Ginny told the man, "can you go set up the guest room for her, sweetie?"

"I'll get right on it," Harry said kissing Ginny softly before leaving.

"How did you two end up happily married and I just get screwed?"

"Surely you're not serious?"

"Oh but I am Ginny, I am," I told her, "you get Harry, the nice, sweet guy who would do anything for you, and I get Ron who, no offence to your family, just uses me and expects me to be ok with it."

"I'm sure he doesn't just use you like that."

"Ginny, when was the last time you had sex with your husband?"

"A few nights ago, why?"

"The last time Ron and I did was about a year ago."

"That long ago?"

"Not only that, we did it and after he said he's had better."

"What does he mean by that?"

"My point exactly," I said, "I feel like a fool being with him this long. It has been such a waste."

"I'm sure it wasn't a complete waste."

"Ginny, he gave up on having sex with me after that," I said, "no guy can just stop having sex. It doesn't work like that."

"Hermione, I'm sure after a good night's sleep you will feel different about everything," Ginny told me, "I think the extra room is ready."

I followed Ginny out of the room and down the hall to a cozy little bedroom that was a light shade of blue. The bed was covered in pure white sheets and the bed was a light colored wood.

"Oh Harry," I said, "I have a question for you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Could you ever just give up having sex with Ginny?"

"No, are you kidding me!" he said pulling his wife into a hug, "I couldn't give you up for anything in the world."

"My point exactly," I said to Ginny before turning to Harry, "Thanks for setting the room up for me, Harry."

I gave him a hug and they left me alone in the room. I sat on the bed staring at the door they had left through.

_In a few days everything will change, _I thought, _in a week no one will know what happened a month ago._

There was a tapping at the window. An owl was standing on the sill outside. I quickly crossed the room to the window. The owl flew in as soon as I opened the window. The letter tied to its leg was addressed to me in green ink. I didn't recognize the writing but I had a feeling I knew who it was from. I opened the letter and immediately looked down at the bottom of the letter to see who wrote it. It was precisely who I expected it to be.

Granger,

I decided after you left that I will go to the Ministry today. So you better have broken up with that Weasel. If you haven't then I won't feel sorry about not helping.

Draco A. Malfoy

"Good thing I did," I said to myself, "although it is the only thing that was good that I did, I guess."

I fell asleep remembering what happened that night a month ago.

_I never liked going to events like this. But as I have noticed, things don't always go as I would have liked them to._

_Ginny had invited, more like forced me, to go to this. It was a Halloween party, and St. Mungo's Hospital held one every year. Ginny worked on the fourth floor, with the long term residents of spell damage. The Hospital threw this party each year so that the staff and their family could get to know each other._

_Ginny always brought me and Harry. She brought Harry because they were married, and she invited me because she didn't think I got out enough. Once she had invited Ron, but he thought it was a complete waste of time and never came._

_The parties were always held on the top most floor of the building, and this floor was only used for these parties._

_Every time Ginny forced me to go to the stupid parties, she would use them as an excuse to dress me up like a little doll. She would spend an entire day to pick out what I would wear and I never had a say so in anything she picked out. And every time she would pick something I would normally, on any other day, never be caught dead in. Although I would be dead if I didn't wear what she choose. So basically I would be dead no matter what I did. _

"_But _this_ one will get you noticed," she said each time she found the outfit she thought was perfect._

"_I don't want to get noticed," I told her, "I'm engaged."_

"_Well he doesn't seem to notice that you are a beautiful woman," Ginny told me._

"_Fine, your right, if Ron won't notice me, then at least someone will."_

_As I entered the party everyone's eyes were glued on me. I let out a nervous giggle as I walked through the room. Ginny and Harry had already found a table in the back of the room. I made my way to the bar that had been set up and ordered a drink._

_I wasn't much of a drinker, but I did have one glass occasionally. A few guys had asked me to dance, and although I loved being noticed by them, I felt too guilty to dance with any of them. After my first drink I decided I would spend the whole night sitting at the bar, watching everyone. Every so often someone would appear next to me to order a drink, but one stood out, seeing as he appeared ordered a drink and stayed._

"_I would love to have this next dance with you," he said as he turned to me._

"_Would you?"_

"_Yes I would."_

"_No," I told him, "I won't dance with you."_

"_May I know why?"_

"_For one, I don't want to dance with _you_, of all people," I told him_

"_One night can change everything," he said._

"_And two, I'm not drunk enough."_

"_That can be changed easily."_

_He ordered me a drink and after about the fourth or fifth, I lost count at four, he asked me to dance once more and I agreed._

_As we danced I noticed his blonde hair hanging in his face, all of his pointed features were softened from the alcohol he had been drinking. As we danced I let him pull me closer to him. The smell of his cologne took over me, and I was weak. I looked into his grey eyes and understood exactly what he wanted. I wanted it to. I wanted to give into the weakness that had taken over me. He took my hand and led me out of the party and onto the windy street._

_As we stood outside he pressed his lips to mine, with his hands on my hips he pulled me as close to him as he could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I pulled out of the kiss leaving my arms wrapped around his neck._

"_Let's go to my place," I whispered in his ear before appariting to my flat._

_We silently agreed to what we were about to do. We both knew we shouldn't do this, but we both wanted to and nothing could stop us._

_I gently pushed him onto the bad and slowly began to unzip the little black dress I was wearing. I let my dress fall to the floor before walking over to him and climbing on top of him. I pushed him onto his back and kissed him as I unbuttoned his silky shirt. I stopped from a moment to take in the moment, knowing that it would never happen again._

"_What?" he said to me, "is undressing me too much for you Granger?"_

_I smiled down at him before leaning down to his ear._

"_If you want me Malfoy," I whispered, "come get me."_

_He rolled me onto my back as he kissed me._

That night filled my head whenever I tried to sleep.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I rolled over to and try to rid these thoughts from my mind.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Only then did I realize someone was at the door.

"Come in."

"I made you breakfast," Ginny said as she came into the room.

"Can I tell you something?"

She nodded.

"You can't tell anyone."

"You have my word."

"The reason I left Ron was because I slept with Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Signing of the Papers

I woke up later today then I normally do. I am normally the first one to be up in the morning. But today I woke up much later. The sun was shining in through the window causing the whole room to change to a warm golden color. I stayed in bed for a little while trying to remember what had happened in the past few days. For a few moments I couldn't remember anything.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom that was joined to the room I was in. I was decorated to match the bedroom I slept in. Everything was either powder blue or a pure white. I filled the tub and climbed into the warm water.

The bathroom was filled with the smell of roses. It created a very relaxing environment. One that made me forget everything. I sat in the tub for a while. It was almost two in the afternoon when I finally got out of the bath. I dressed in a yellow dress. It's shorter than I would normally wear, but I didn't want to wear jeans and it was all I had.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said as I entered the kitchen, "you got an owl from the Ministry."

She pointed at the owl on the window sill. I walked over to it and untied the letter on its leg.

"Why is the Ministry sending you a letter?" Ginny asked.

I looked up and saw Harry walk in, "I don't know," I said simply looking back down at the letter.

I tore the seal, pulled out the letter and read it quickly.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

Your name has been chosen from the list of available Muggle-borns to wed. Please come to the Ministry of Magic on December the third to meet with the head of the Department of Magical Law office.

Sincerely yours,

Emma Dobbs

Department of Magical Law office

"I have to go to the Ministry today," I said as I left the kitchen.

"Why do you have to go?" Harry asked as he and Ginny followed me out of the kitchen.

"I don't know," I lied, "just says that I have to go today."

"Do you want us to go with?" Ginny suggested.

"No, it's probably nothing."

"Ok then," Harry said, "Let us know how it goes when you get home."

"Will do."

I slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed a jacket. I walked out onto the front landing of the house and pulled my jacket on. I walked a little ways down the street and saw something that scared me. There was a small market set up down the street and at one of the tables set up there was a certain red headed man looking at what the table held.

I quickly ducked into a nearby alleyway and Apparated to the entrance of the Ministry. I stepped into the phone booth and entered the number. The booth lowered and the Ministry came into view.

The Department of Magical Law was on the second level. I proceeded to the Department and found the head of the office quickly.

I knocked on the door. It opened slowly and I entered. A man with light hair sat behind the desk in the middle of the office.

"May I help you?" he asked nicely.

"I am here for a meeting with you about my name being chosen from the Muggle-born to wed list," I told him.

"Ah," he said standing up, "Miss Granger! We have been waiting for you."

"We?"

"Please sit down," he said walking to the door, "I will be right back."

I sat down as he walked out of the office. On his desk was an open file, a stack of books, and a few picture frames. I leaned forward to see what the pictures were of. One was of a beautiful woman with light brown hair. The other of two children, one looked about ten years old and the other about five. The door opened and he entered the office.

"I was just looking at your pictures," I said as I stood up and turned around, "you have a lov-"

"This is the man who has chosen you from the list."

The man standing next to him nodded his head. I did nothing.

"Mr. Philips I was wondering if we could settle this quickly."

"Sure, we just need to fill out a few forms, if that is okay with Miss Granger."

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go home," I said.

"Well not exactly," Mr. Philips said, "once you sign the paperwork, you must go home with Mr. Malfoy."

"What?" I said not believing what I was hearing, "I have to go home with him?"

"Yes," Mr. Philips told us, "once the contracts are signed, you must go home together. And in this case you are to go home with Mr. Malfoy."

I sat down and put my face in my hands. I couldn't believe this.

_He must have known that,_ I thought, _he wouldn't agree to this unless it punished me somehow,_ I took a deep breath and looked at him, _because being with that ferret isn't punishment enough._

"Fine, let's just get this over with," I told them.

Draco sat down in the seat next to me, and Mr. Philips sat at his desk. Other than Mr. Philips rummaging through his desk drawer, the room was silent. Mr. Philips pulled out a massive stack of papers.

"We have to read all of that?" Draco asked.

"Well not exactly," Mr. Philips told him as he picked up the first few papers, "Miss Granger, you need to read and sign these," he handed me a few papers, "and I need you to read through these and sign them," he handed some to Draco.

This went on for about four hours, Mr. Philips handing us papers, and us reading and signing them. After we finished filling out the paperwork we were able to leave.

"Oh before you leave," Mr. Philips said, "For the first six months, a Ministry worker will come by to check on you."

Draco walked out of the office. I walked to the door and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Mrs. Malfoy," I opened the door before I realized he was talking to me, "I hope you realized what you have signed yourself up for."

I gave him a faint smile before leaving. Draco was waiting outside for me.

"Can we go now?" he said impatiently.

"We have to stop somewhere first," I told him.

"Why should we do that?"

"I would like to get my clothes," I told him.

He leaned toward me and whispered, "I don't think I can be so generous as to let you do that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dinner with the Malfoys

It was late in the evening when we arrived. The sky was dark, and clouds were covering the moon. The house was dark and blended in with the dark skyline behind it.

I felt like a prisoner. I had no choice but to go with him. I followed him to the room I would be staying in. It was large, and dark, just like the rest of the house.

"Dinner is in an hour," he told me, "be sure you change from what you are wearing. It is repulsive."

He turned from me and walked to the doors.

"How can I change when I don't ha-"

"And don't be late," he said as he closed the doors.

I glared at the doors after he closed them.

"That filthy ferret!" I yelled, "I can't believe he thinks he can still boss me around."

I sat at the vanity table, it was made of a dark wood, and the stool was upholstered with a dark green fabric. I looked out the window. The sky outside looked just like I felt, sad and gloomy.

"What is so important about dinner that I can be late," there was a small pop behind me the broke the silence after I said this.

"Master told Dotty to help you get ready," it was a small house elf.

"You can tell him that I won't need any help," I told the elf nicely.

"Master insists," she told me.

"I guess a little help won't hurt."

The small elf led me to a very large walk-in closet. The closet was full of long elegant dresses, and shoes I would never wear. A tall mirror stood against the wall opposite the door I entered. I felt almost as if I was in a small dress shop, although most shops sold dresses of colors other than black and green.

I went over to one side of the room and looked at a few of the dresses. Almost all of the dresses had plunging necklines or were strapless. After trying a few on that Dotty had picked out, I had settled on one that was black and strapless. It hugged my figure very tightly, at my hips it loosened and the dress was pulled up in certain spots making the dress pouf out a little. The bottom of the dress hit the floor. I lifted the bottom of the dress and walked to the full length mirror. The dress made me look skinnier than I thought I was.

There was a soft tug at the bottom of the dress. It was Dotty.

"Miss," she said.

I looked down at her and she held out a pair of shoes. I took them and looked at them.

"You have to be kidding me," I said holding them up, "I can't wear these, I'll fall."

Dotty looked up at me, "Miss must wear them," she said, "Master's orders."

"Why does he say I have to wear them?"

"Master tells Dotty he is having guests over."

"Lovely," I said bitterly.

"Is Miss ready to have her hair done?"

"I guess so," I said looking at the elf.

Dotty conjured a chair and climbed up onto it. She began to pull at my hair. After a little while she jumped off of the stool. My hair was beautiful. It was pulled back elegantly, with strands of nicely curled hair framing my face. I pulled on the shoes and looked at myself in the mirror.

I began to walk gingerly from the room. Dotty came into my room after me.

"Miss," she said, "Dotty is to show you to the Dining Hall."

I followed the elf down the hall to a part of the house I haven't been in. She stopped outside of what I assumed was the dining Hall.

"Master is waiting for you."

She disappeared with a small pop. I looked at the doors and cursed inwardly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I whispered to myself as I opened the doors.

The first think I noticed was the large table in the center of the room. On one wall was a large stone fireplace, the mantle held a number of strange silver objects and a vase. On the wall opposite the fireplace was a large oil painting of Lucius. I walked in timidly.

"Granger?!"

I looked at everyone seated at the table. Lucius sat at the head of the table. Narcissa sat on the left side of the table, Draco sat on the right. The seat next to Draco was empty the next seat was occupied by Blaise Zabini. And the two seats next to Narcissa were filled by Crabb and Goyle. It was Blaise who spoke.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"This is why I wanted all of you here tonight," Draco said standing up, "As Mother and Father already know, I went to the Ministry to clear the Malfoy name, and by doing so, this is my wife. This seat is for you."

He waved his hand toward the chair next to him. I walked as gracefully as I could and sat down. I looked around at everyone, feeling very out of place. I folded my hands in my lap. Dinner was served, and everyone ate in silence. After having a full five course meal, Lucius and Narcissa stood up.

"I'm sorry dear, but we must retire early," Narcissa said to her son.

He nodded his head and they exited the room. The next few moments were just as silent as the meal.

"Draco, what were you thinking?" Blaise said sternly.

Draco looked at him, but said nothing.

"What were you thinking when you decided to make _this Mudblood_ your wife?" He said the last few words as though it actually hurt to say them.

"After the last search of this house my father and I discussed how we could stop them from coming back in to search the place," Draco said this calmly, I was watching him the whole time surprised he could lie so well to his closest friends, "he suggested it. I refused at first, but I came around to it. Seeing as it would save your skins almost as much as it is saving mine."

I glanced at Blaise who was processing what Draco said. He seemed to have nothing to say in return.

"How about a round of drinks?" Draco said trying to relax everyone.

No one refused so he called for one of the elves to bring him glasses and a bottle of brandy.

He poured a glass for everyone and handed them around the table. He placed a glass in front of me and lifted his glass. Crabb, Goyle and Blaise held their glasses up in response. I picked up my glass and followed.

"To secrecy," Draco said.

"To secrecy," the rest of the men repeated.

They all drank the glass of brandy, placing their glasses down on the table hard.

I took a sip of the liquid and placed my glass down, realizing that I should be drinking.

"I think I should be off to bed," I said to Draco as I stood up.

I began to walk of the room.

"Meet me in my study," Draco said, "I will be right there."

The men left through the other door in the room. Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"You are not to go in any other room," he said quietly, "only you bed room, the Dining Hall and the library."

I said nothing.

"Understand?"

"I'm not a child, and seeing as this is my house as well as yours, I will go into whatever room I please."

I pulled my arm from his grip and walked as quickly away as I could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Exploring the Manor

I fell asleep quickly, still wearing the dress I wore to dinner. The sun was just starting to rise in the distance when I finally woke up. I sat up and rubbed my temples.

_Last night was one of the worst nights ever, _I thought, _well besides the night that got me in this mess._

I threw myself onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I finally got out of bed a few hours later. I took a quick shower in the bathroom connected to my room. I went to the closet to put my dress away, but found that the closet no longer held a large number of dresses. Instead the closet was full of very nice day clothes. Simple dresses, skirts, dress pants, vests. Everything, like the dresses, was either black or green. I pulled a simple green dress from its hanger and pulled it on. It reminded me of a summer dress, only in a dark green instead of happy summer colors. I found a pair of simple little black shoes and pulled them on.

I heard a small pop come from my room.

"Miss?"

I walked out into the room where the sunlight dimply flooded into the room through the windows.

"Dotty is to tell you the breakfast is ready," the small elf said this before disappearing with a small pop.

I walked through the house and into the Dining Hall.

Draco sat in the same seat as the previous night. However Lucius and Narcissa had not come to the table.

"They won't be joining us in the mornings," Draco said noticing that I had entered.

I walked over and sat in the seat across from him. I grabbed a strawberry pastry and began eating. Most of breakfast was eaten in silence except for the few pops when the house elves came to fill drinks.

Draco stood after he finished eating. He walked over to my side of the table and leaned forward, with his hands on the table. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Don't ever say something like you did last night," he whispered, "I'm not afraid of what will happen if I hurt you."

He stood back up and walked to the door of the room. I stood up and quickly walked up to him.

"You don't scare me Malfoy," I said with hatred.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said trying to keep my confidence up, "nothing you do or say can affect me."

"Well then I guess I will need to be more forceful," he said stepping closer.

I looked up at him as he stepped even closer, "If I didn't know any better Malfoy, I'd think you liked being close to me."

He quickly stepped back and left the room. I watched him leave and neither of us said anything more. I walked into the hall and decided I would explore this house I would be living in. I decided to go left down the hall. I walked to the first door and pushed it open. The room was large, dark green walls and a dark wood floor.

On one end was a black piano. Near the piano was a set of chairs made out of a light wood. The chairs sat around a small wooden table. The other end of the room was occupied by large arched windows. There was another set of the light wooden chairs near the windows. I closed the doors and proceeded down the hall.

The next room held a large collection of potion ingredients. A table in the center had about a dozen vials and a cauldron stood next to the table. I walked to the table and looked at the vials.

Asphodel, Rat tails, Knotgrass, Leech Juice, Bubotuber Pus, and Snake Fags were the most recently opened and used. From what I could remember these were used to make a potion that would heal wounds. I decided to ponder the meaning of these later and left the room.

The next door I walked into was the largest I have seen so far and was filled from floor to ceiling with books. This was a much larger collection of books than was in the collection in the study. It was like a personal library, with every book I could ever want to read. I pulled a particularly large tome and opened it. It was a book devoted entirely to the werewolf.

I sat down on the large, and sadly, green armchair that stood next to a large black stone fireplace. I began reading, and that is where I sat for the next few hours. I remained sitting there reading though lunch. It wasn't until around five when I was finally disturbed from my reading peacefulness.

"Miss, Dotty has come to tell you it is time to get ready for dinner," the elf said.

I placed the book down on the mantle and followed Dotty out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: I Can Help

For dinner tonight, I wore a dress that had a large slit on the left, showing much more leg then I was comfortable with. But Dotty was so happy to pick the dresses out for me, I couldn't say no. The dress was a very dark green and strapless, but fit me perfectly. It hugged my hips and waist. The dress made me look very skinny.

I walked into the dining hall to see Lucius and Narcissa already seated at the long table, deep in conversation.

"I told him he shouldn't leave it out," Lucius told his wife.

"You think he would have learned to listen to us by now," Narcissa told him.

"He never learns from his mistakes."

I sat in the same seat as the night before. Lucius and Narcissa silenced as soon as they noticed me. Draco had not come to dinner yet, and the three of us didn't say anything for the amount of time it took for him to come to dinner.

He entered just as elegantly as he always did, although tonight he seemed to be getting over an injury, he walked with a slight limp. He sat down next to me not saying anything. Dinner was served just as the last one was, with elves popping in and bringing food.

I have noticed that dinner in the Malfoy Manor was served as though we were in a five star restaurant. Each meal was five courses, appetizer, soup, salad, entrée, and dessert, and each meal was served with wine. However, seeing as I couldn't drink wine, I had requested water or a juice, and so far only Dotty had cared enough to listen.

"Draco, has that book I gave you been helping?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," he said, "thank you."

I looked around at everyone, slightly confused. The three Malfoys seemed to understand exactly what was going on.

I remembered back to earlier when I was reading. Something was written on the inside of the book I read, _but was it?_ I thought.

_Son,_

_Let this book help solve your recent problems._

_Lucius_

"Something like that," I said to myself.

"What?" Draco said looking curiously at me.

"Nothing," I said.

We continued to eat through the entrée before anyone said anything else.

"Draco, dear," Narcissa said in her usual cold voice, "will you be joining your father and I tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it," Draco said turning toward me for a brief moment before turning back to his mother, "I have something I must take care of."

"Well, we have an early morning," Lucius said standing, "sorry son, but we best be off to sleep. We have a lot to do, and not much time to do it in."

Narcissa stood and she and Lucius walked from the room. Draco stood and pulled me to my feet.

"Come with me," he said as he dragged me from the room.

I tried to pull my arm free from his tight grip, but his grip only tightened. He pulled me into his study and threw me on the floor. He closed the doors and turned toward me. I stayed were he threw me, not tempting to get up.

"What was your mother talking about," I said.

"Don't worry about what they are doing," he said.

"Don't worry?" I said, "Why shouldn't I? I live here and I am part of this family too, and deserve to know what is going on."

"What did you see today?" he said walking toward me.

"What?"

"When you looked at the house, what you see?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Just tell me what you saw," he said holding a hand out for me to take.

I looked at him confused. I slowly reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled to my feet and turned away.

"Please just tell me what you have seen."

"Why should I tell you that?" I said.

"Look I said please," he said turning back to me.

"Well, I suppose."

"Well?"

"I saw the piano room, your potion room," I told him, "why are you making a healing potion?"

"Don't worry about that," he said sternly.

"And why did your dad give you a book on werewolves?"

"How did you know about that?"

"He wrote in the front of it," I said.

"Oh yeah," he said looking down at the floor, "that."

"Something like_ let this book_ _help solve your recent problems_," I said remembering it, "what does he mean?"

"Never mind that!" he yelled, "I knew I shouldn't have left that book out."

"You didn't," I told him.

"Then how did you find it?"

"It was on the shelf."

Draco said nothing as he listened to me. He seemed to be thinking of what to say, and do.

"I found it, and I read it. It's a very well written book by the way."

He said nothing to this.

"Why do you care what I saw?" I said loudly.

"Don't worry about the reasoning," he said walking to the fireplace.

He picked up a bottle of brandy and poured a glass. He held the glass out for me to take.

"Are you crazy?" I half yelled, "I can't drink that!"

He looked at me a little puzzled, "Why not?

"I'm pregnant in case you forgot!" I yelled, "I can't drink when I'm pregnant!"

He put the glass to his lips and drank all the contents at once.

"Now tell me why you and brewing a healing potion!"

"Why should I?" he said pouring himself another glass of brandy.

"Because I can help you!"

He drank this glass of brandy before placing the glass back on the table next to the bottle.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I didn't get put in the mess so that you could go get yourself killed!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't," I told him before realizing the true answer, "why do I?"

He leaned in toward me and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away shortly after.

"You look lovely tonight," he said before leaving me standing alone in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Visitor

I returned to my room very slowly. I didn't understand what happened. He started of mad at me and left after he kissed me. I didn't understand. I sat down at the desk in my room and pulled a fresh piece of parchment and a quill from the top drawer.

Harry and Ginny,

I know I haven't contacted you in a few days, but I haven't really known how to say everything. The other day when I went to the Ministry, I was set up to marry a pure blood to clear their name. I am sad to say that I am now, Hermione Jean Malfoy. But I will be writing to you to let you know what I can find out about him. So far there isn't much, although he has made a healing potion recently, and has a very large book on werewolves. If I find out anything else I will let you know right away.

Much love,

Hermione

I called Dotty to get me an owl I could use to send the letter. When she returned she was holding a handsome brown owl. I tied the letter to its leg and let it fly out the window.

I fell asleep quickly with the thoughts of what happened after dinner floating in my head.

I woke up late and missed breakfast, but Dotty was sweet enough to bring me a small tray of food.

"For being trapped in the awful place," I said after Dotty left the room, "I get fed very well."

It was almost noon when I finished eating so I decided to take a walk in the gardens. The sun was completely hidden behind the clouds and the sky was a dark shade of grey. The garden had a large variety of flowers and pant life. Any Muggle would think they were in some sort of book because many of the plants were unique magical plants. On the far end of the property was a green house that I made my way to around two.

Inside looked like it could possibly be one of the Hogwarts greenhouses, with its rows of plants and pots lined up under a long table in the middle. Many of the plants in the back corner looked like they were twitching. But that was perfectly normal in a wizard greenhouse. I noticed that along one side of the green house there was quite a few Mandrakes, some ******Abyssinian Shrivelfig, and quite a bit of Lovage. Along the other wall were Knotgrass, Leaping Toadstool and Wormwood.**

******I had just gotten to the back of the greenhouse when I heard a loud crash.**

I jumped and turned to face the source of the loud noise, "Malfoy?"

"Granger?" he said, "what are you doing out here?"

"I thought I would explore the grounds," I said calmly.

"What are you doing?"

"Never mind what I am doing," he said standing up straight.

"What are you doing?"

"Never mind that!" he yelled stepping closer.

"Tell me what you are doing out here," I yelled pulling my wand out.

I pressed the tip of my wand against his chest and he backed up against the wall. He said nothing more though. He looked down at my wand tip and a smile crept across his face.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" he asked laughing.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," I said quickly.

His stiff body fell backward and leaned against the wall.

"Don't think that for one second I will take your crap like I did at Hogwarts," I told him.

I looked at him before turning away. I took a few steps toward the door.

"Hello?"

I stopped and took a sharp breath in. I turned toward Draco.

"_Commoveo__ Corpus_," I said quickly as I rushed toward him.

I knelt down and pushed him to look at the plants next to us.

"Hello?" the voice said again, "I'm from the ministry. I was told Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy was out here."

"Follow my lead," I told Draco before standing up, "oh hello, sorry we didn't hear you."

A man in a crisp grey suit and travelling cloak stood at the entrance of the greenhouse.

"No worries," he said, "I have a greenhouse a home, not as vast as this one, but I know what it is like to be working and get interrupted."

"How can we help you?" Draco said standing up.

"My name is Roger Wilson," he said, "I was sent by the ministry to check up on the contracted marriage."

"Shall we go inside," Draco offered.

"That would be nice," Roger said.

"Come darling," Draco said as he snaked his arm around my waist and led us out of the greenhouse.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"Trying to make him go away," he said.

"By taking him inside?"

"I thought you were talking about this," he said as he pulled me a little closer.

I glared up at him as we continued toward the house, "I really hate you sometimes."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Roger said, "I have a few questions to ask you and your wife."

"Ask away," Draco said.

Roger walked quickly to be next to us.

"Separately," he said.

"Oh," he said looking down as me.

They reached the house and walked to Draco's study before anyone said anything else.

"I'll go get us some tea," I said before Draco could say anything.

I left the room, but stayed by the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," Roger said, "I will ask you a series of questions, just answer them without question."

"Okay," Draco replied."

"How do you two get along?"

"Fine I guess."

"Has there been any tension?"

"Isn't there always tension in a marriage?"

"True enough," Roger said with a laugh, "Have you and your wife discussed the matters of a future and having children?"

"Not necessarily, no."

"By that you mean?"

"We haven't talked about it," he said, "but it came up in conversation once."

"Do you and your wife sleep together?"

"No."

I quickly left my place of hiding behind the door.

"Dotty?" I said quietly.

"Yes miss?" she said once she appeared.

"Can you get me some tea for our guest?"

"Certainly."

She disappeared and soon she was back with a tray of tea and three cups.

"Thank you."

"Dotty's pleasure to server you miss."

I walked down the hall and pushed the door open.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," I said as I entered the room.

"Perfect timing," Roger said, "we just finished."

I placed the tray on the desk and poured a glass. I handed it to Roger. I poured another glass and turned to Draco.

"I heard most of what was said," I whispered.

"Good," he said.

He grabbed the cup and left the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Roger said as I sat down.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I will ask you a series of questions, just answer them simply without question."

I nodded so he knew I understood.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how do you and your husband get along?"

"We get along as well as we can," I told him.

"Explain."

"We have moments where we get mad, but things get resolved in the end."

"Has there been any tension?"

"At times there are."

"Have you and your husband discussed the matters of a future and having children?"

"Not much," I told him, "we have mentioned it, but not really discussed it."

"Do you and your husband sleep together?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought about having a wedding ceremony, even though you two are technically married?"

"No," I told him, "although that would be nice."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," he said, "we will need your husband. There are some things I need to tell you both."

"I will go get him."

I stood up and left the room. Draco was standing outside the room.

"He wants to talk to both of us," I told him.

We walked into the room and sat down across from Roger.

"It has come to my attention that you two are sleeping in separate rooms," he said.

I looked at Draco before looking back at Roger.

"I was informed that if that was the case, you two will have to share a room."

We both nodded.

"That seems to be all the business I have here," he said, "someone will be by to check up on you."

He left the room without another word. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Who's room?" I asked.

"Mine I suppose," he said getting up and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To move some things," he said.

He walked down out of the room and disappeared down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Dreams and Bathtubs

I went to my room and grabbed the only four things I had brought with me to this house, my dress, shoes, jacket and my purse. I called for Dotty and she appeared with a small pop.

"Yes miss?" she said bowing.

"Can you show me to Draco's room?"

"Of course miss."

Dotty led me out of my room and to the other side of the house. His room was at the end of a long hallway. Dotty bowed and disappeared with a pop. I raised my hand and knocked on the large doors.

"In," his voice sounded from the other side of the doors.

I pushed the doors open and walked inside. He was on the opposite side of the room closing an armoire.

"I emptied the dresser over there," he pointed at the dresser next to me, "for you to use."

"Thank you," I said as I opened one of the drawers.

I looked over at him. He was looking at me in shock.

"You're welcome," he said slightly puzzled.

"Draco," I said after closing the drawer, "why did you choose me that night?"

"What night?"

"That night that got us in this mess."

"You were beautiful," he said sitting on the bed, "It made me realize…"

He stopped and I sat down, "realize what?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," I said looking over my shoulder at me.

"It made me realize my feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Remember the Yule Ball," he said smiling, "you were so beautiful. Seeing you that night reminded me of that night."

"What are you saying?"

"When I saw you at the Yule Ball it made me realize why I put you through all of that torture I caused you at school."

I stayed silent to allow him to explain.

"I realized my feeling for you the night of the Yule Ball," he said, "I forced myself to forget it. Then, that night, you were so beautiful. It made me realize that when I forced myself to forget those feelings, I caused myself to stop lov-"

I turned toward him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He just admitted to not hating me all throughout school. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"Draco?" I said softly.

"Yes?" he turned to me.

"Are you saying that you love me?"

He looked away for a moment before looking back at me.

"Only if you are willing to accept it," he said.

I stood up and walked toward the tall window.

"For seven years you insulted me," I told him, "for seven years I had to put up with your torture. How can I just forget all of that and forgive you? Do you realize how many times I would be in bed and start crying because of what you had done to me?"

He said nothing.

"And do you realize how many time I had to tell my friends I was crying because of some stupid thing Ron had said when the truth was I was crying because I thought the boy I had a crush on," I took a deep breath before finishing the sentence, "hated me."

Only then did I truly understand what he had said to me. He stood up and walked over to me.

"I _never_ hated you," he whispered in my ear.

I turned around and tears poured from my eyes. I fell against him and he wrapped his arms around me. I was crying uncontrollably. I had never told anyone how I really felt about him, and I never thought that he would be the first one I told.

"Granger," he said loudly, "Granger!"

I sat up realizing that it was a dream.

"Granger," he said again, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" I said breathing deep.

"You just started crying suddenly in your sleep," he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry," I told him, "I had a bad dream."

"Well now that we are awake," he said getting out of bed, "we have a lot to do today."

"We?"

"I told mother that Roger came by," he told me, "and now she thinks it would be a good idea to have a wedding ceremony."

"Oh great," I said throwing myself back on the bed.

"She told me that if we don't do anything for this stupid wedding thing, then she will make me wear red for it," he told me, "and I don't want to wear red."

"Maybe I want red for one of the colors at the wedding," I told him.

"We aren't using red."

"Fine then we aren't using green either," I told him with a smile.

"Then what colors are we suppose to use?"

"Maybe I will make you wear pink," I told him laughing, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"My shower," he said, "I will go first."

We looked at each other and both ran for the door. I made it first, surprisingly, and closed the door in his face.

"I will go first," I said from inside the bathroom.

I turned the water on in the bath and undressed. I stepped into the bath and felt the warm water rush over my body. Just as I was completely covered in the bubbly water the door was opened.

"Malfoy?" I yelled making sure he couldn't see anything.

"I'm taking a shower," he said starting the water in the shower.

When he turned away I rotated to I was facing away from the shower. I heard his clothes hit the floor and forced myself not to look toward him.

"I'm surprised you aren't yelling at me to leave," he said from the shower.

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked," I told him.

"True," he said.

He continued to shower and the smell of his soaps reached my nose. I heard the shower open and he stepped out. By the time he walked past the bath I was sitting in, he had a fluffy dark green towel wrapped around his waist.

_Damn he has a lot of muscle_, I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Blue Roses for Hate

He left the bathroom and I closed my eyes.

_Why am I thinking of him like this_, I thought as I stood up, _he is Draco Malfoy, he tortured me all throughout our Hogwarts days, I am Hermione Gra-_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was skinny. I barely had any girly curves. I am twenty three years old and I have nothing to show for it. I have no job now, because the ministry decided that because I was living with such a wealthy family I don't need to work, another downside to this whole marriage thing, I can't go to work. I took a deep breath.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Malfoy," a tear fell down my face.

I wiped the tear from my face and pulled a towel off of the nearby shelf. I wrapped it around my small figure and entered the bedroom.

Draco was sitting on the bed reading a potions book. He looked up as I walked in, but didn't say anything. I walked over to a pair of doors. On the door on the left, written in silver letters, was Mr. Draco Malfoy, the other, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. I opened the door on the right. The closet was just as large as the one in my old room. I pulled the first dress from its hanger and held it up. It was black, shorter than a lot of the other dresses and the straps tied in the back. I pulled it on and looked at myself in the mirror in the back of the closet. The long straps hung down my back. I grabbed a pair of black heels and after putting them on, went back to the bedroom.

Draco looked up once again as I entered. His mouth hung open a little as he watched me walk to my dresser. He said something under his breath.

"Yes Draco?" I said sweetly.

"Nothing," he said as he looked back at his book.

"Well," I said to him, "are we going to go?"

"Er-" he said putting his book down and looking at me again, "yes, we are."

We left the room and walked out to the front of the house. A limo was waiting for us.

A man in a black suit opened the door, and Draco stepped in. I stepped into the limo after him and the door closed. The limo pulled away from the house.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Can we pick out flowers first?" I asked.

"Any place in particular?"

"No," I told him.

Draco leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Are your parent's going to join us?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said.

"I'm sorry they won't be helping you plan your wedding."

"I personally don't care."

"Okay," I said not sure how to respond, "Let's decide what colors we want."

"I would like green," he said, "and I despise the color red."

"Well, I despise the color green," I told him, "any other colors you would like?"

"If I said black would you get mad?"

"We aren't going to choose black," I told him, "weddings are supposed to be happy. And I know that we are in a really bad situation, but you can't get mad at me for the whole thing."

"And why not?" he said opening his eyes and looking at me.

"You can't blame me for you not being able to keep it in your pants."

"Well excuse me for thinking that you were beautiful that night."

"You did," I said as I pushed a smile away.

"Yea," he said, "for a Mudblood you are beautiful in black."

"You remembered what color dress I was wearing?"

"You make it sound like you want me to like you."

"What colors for the wedding," I said trying to change the conversation.

"Well we have eliminated green and black," he said, "so I'm all out of ideas."

"How about I start naming colors and you tell me what you think?"

"Fine with me."

"Yellow?"

"No," he said, "I'm not going to be a fucking canary."

"Okay," I said laughing, "how about purple?"

"I would rather it be purple than yellow."

"What about blue?"

"I suppose blue could work."

"Let's use blue then," I said.

"Good," he said leaning back again, "now that we have decided, you can shut up right?"

"How many tiers do you want on the cake?"

"How many what's?"

"Tiers," I told him, "Layers."

"I don't know," he said, "you choose."

"I think four would be good."

"And now you can shut up right?"

"How many guests do we plan on inviting?"

"How many do we need to invite?"

"Let's see," I said thinking of everyone I wanted to invite, "I have to invite Ginny and Harry."

"No," he said, "they are not coming to my wedding."

"Fine then neither is Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini," I told him, "and besides, it's _our_ wedding, not just yours."

"You can't tell me I'm not inviting them," he said leaning forward.

"If I can't bring my friends you can't bring yours."

"Fine," he said.

"Ok, so let's see how many people I want to invite," I said more to myself than to him, "Let's plan on five guests, plus our parents."

"If it will make you shut up, then fine."

"We have to do this together."

"No, we don't," he said as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes once again, "now don't bug me until we get there."

"Well that's convenient," I said to him, "we're here."

The limo had slowed and once it stopped the driver had come around to open the door. I stepped out before Draco could. I looked around the street we had stopped on. It was in an older street, just outside of London. The streets we cobblestone, and the building were small and quaint. Draco stepped out of the limo and stood next to me.

"Let's get this done fast," he said looking very unhappy about the whole situation.

"We can only finish this fast if you work with me on it."

He rolled his eyes and walked into the small shop in front of us. As soon as we walked in a short round lady came out to greet us.

"Just give me one moment," she said picking up the phone, "my assistant didn't come in today, so I have been swamped today," she dialed a number and put the phone to her ear, "hello…Jessica, you knew today was going to be busy, why didn't you come in…that is no excuse…I don't want to hear it…this is your fourth time you haven't come into work…if you don't get here in the next twenty minutes you can say goodbye to your job."

She hung the phone up and turned to us, "sorry about that."

"Don't worry," I told her, "we are in no rush."

Draco looked at me in disbelief, "No rush?"

"I want our wedding to be perfect," I told him.

"Ooo, a wedding?" the lady said.

"I don't even want to have a wedding," he said to me, "I'm only doing this so my mother says off my ass."

"I don't care why you are doing this," I told him stepping closer, "I want my wedding day to be perfect."

"I will be in the back if you need me," the lady said.

"Can we get blue roses?" I asked.

"It will cost extra to dye the roses, but I can have it arranged."

"We will have six dozen of white roses and six dozen blue roses," I told her, still staring at Draco.

She began to scribble the request on a sheet of paper, "what is the date of the wedding?"

"Hmmm," I said thinking, "do you have a calendar we can look at?"

She pulled a calendar out from under the counter she was standing at.

"Let's see," I said looking at February, "how about February the nineteenth? Does that sound good, _sweetie_?"

"Sounds lovely, _darling_," he said glaring down at me.

"May I ask why that day?" the lady asked as she wrote the date on her paper.

"Same day my parents got married," I told them, "I thought that it was only appropriate that I chose that day."

"You are going to waste an important day like that on me," Draco said, "how sweet."

"Will you be picking up the flowers or do you want them delivered?" she asked.

"_We_ will pick them up," I told her, "can we pay by check?"

"Yes," she said.

I pulled out a checkbook and paid for the flowers.

"We will pick them up two days before the wedding," I said turning to the door.

I walked out of the shop and entered the limo.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" I said innocently.

"Trying to torture me," he said.

I leaned toward him so my mouth was next to his ear and whispered, "Because it's just so fun to watch you get mad."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Cake and Confession

Draco had cursed under his breath after I said that, although I had the feeling that he wasn't going to be as easy to anger at the next shop. We walked into the surprisingly large cake shop and a tall man came and greeted us.

"Welcome to Cakes of all Kinds," he said, "my name is Eric. How may I help you?"

"We were hoping to order a cake for our wedding," I told him.

"A wedding," he said, "are we looking for a traditional cake or a unique one?"

"I was hoping something a little more traditional."

"Let's go discuss what you two want."

He led us to a room with a large table. He sat down at the end of the table, Draco and I sat in the two seats to his left.

"So how many tiers are we thinking?" he asked, "Three? Four? Five?"

"Four," I told him.

"Would you like to look at a few designs or do you have an idea of what you want?"

"Can we have it covered in white fondant," I told him.

"Are we thinking circular tiers or square?"

"What do you think, _sweetie_?" I said to Draco.

"Well, _darling_," he said, "I was thinking square would be nice."

"So square?" Eric said.

"Sounds lovely," I said looking back at Eric.

"Then can we get blue roses cascading down," I told him, "or maybe orchids. What do you think?"

"I think I would prefer orchids," he said.

"So something like this?" he said as he sketched a cake on paper.

"Perfect," I told him.

"What day do you need this done by?"

"February the nineteenth," I told him, "can we send someone to pick it up?"

"We can have that arranged," Eric told us, "The price for the cake will be determined after we make it, so you will pay when you pick up. And if that is everything we are done here."

We stood up and began to leave the room.

"_Darling_," Draco said, "I will meet you in the car. I have something I want to do first."

I left the shop and sat in the limo, waiting for him. He came out a few minutes later.

"What did you do to our cake?" I said.

"Nothing," he said, "Damn girl, do you think I would go through all of this for you to yell at me over a stupid cake."

"Take us home," I said to the driver as he closed the door.

It was late in the afternoon when we got back to the house. We both walked into the house very quickly. I walked up the stairs but halfway up I noticed that Draco had stopped walking. He stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. Although he was looking at me, he seemed to not know I was there. He turned his head to the left, as though listening for something. Then without a word he ran up the stairs quickly, grabbing my hand as he passed. He pulled me through the house to a door in the back. He opened it and pulled me inside, closing the door softly behind us.

"What is the meaning of-" I said but he cut me off.

"Draco?" a voice said from outside the door somewhere.

Draco had his hands against the door, with his face only inches from it. He took a deep breath as he moved away from the door. He pulled his wand out and lit the room quickly.

The room was large and only had one thing in it. A large pool table made of wood stained a very dark brown.

"I'm sure you didn't pull me in here to play pool," I said looking at him.

He sighed deeply looking at me. He said nothing.

"Do you mind telling me why you suddenly drag me into a room?" I asked.

"I secretly am in love with you," he said sarcastically.

"Right," I said, "and the real reason would be?"

"My mother was supposed to come with us today," he told me, "but if she chose anything, we would be the most laughable couple in the Malfoy family."

"And you care because?"

"Just because I am going to marry a stupid Mudblood like you, does not mean I need to be humiliated any more than I already will be."

"So being with me is a humiliation?"

He said nothing.

"Why did you choose me that night?"

"What night?"

"Halloween?"

"I was drunk," he said.

"That is the only reason?" I asked, "There were plenty of girls there, and you choose me. And your only reason was you were drunk?"

"Okay, so it wasn't because I was drunk."

"Then why?"

"Didn't I say something about this earlier?"

"You said I was beautiful," I told him.

"Isn't that reason enough for you?"

I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"No it's not," I told him, "you don't just choose to sleep with someone you hate, just because you think they look nice."

"Who said I hated you?"

"You have."

"When have I said I hate you?"

"When we were at school," I told him.

"I don't remember using the word hate," he told me with a smile.

"You may not have used the word hate," I said, "but I'm pretty sure that Mudblood, know it all, nosy bookworm, big tooth, and or any combination of them means you hate me."

"Not necessarily," he said looking down at me.

"How so?"

"Did you ever think of why I said all of that stuff?"

"Because you are a stuck up, pureblood ferret who hates even the idea of a Muggle born."

"Beyond what our friends think," he said stepping closer, "think what it truly means."

I didn't understand. Before he was trying to ignore me, now he can't seem to leave me alone. I don't understand what he is saying. _Come on Hermione, think,_ I thought, _what does he mean by all of this?_

"Hermione," he said softly, "you know what it means. You're a smart girl. Just tell me you understand what it means."

"I have to go," I told him as I pushed passed him.

I walked to our room and took my shoes off. I threw them on the floor and threw myself on the bed. A tear fell from my eye leaving a small wet spot on the bed.

"Why am I letting him do this to me?" I asked myself, "If he is doing this to torture me, then I'm not helping my situation. But if he really means it, then I'm not helping my situation. I wish this was an easier decision."

I rolled onto my back and looked at the high ceiling. I wiped the tears from my face as I heard the door open. He walked in and sat on the other side of the bed. I sat up so he couldn't see my face.

"Hermione," he said after a few minutes of silence, "I said that stuff so that no one would know that I didn't hate you. But just forget everything I said. It's time for bed anyway.

He stood up and walked to a dresser on the other side of the room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. He left the room and went to the bathroom.

I stood up and proceeded to walk to my dresser. The top drawer had a variety of night gowns. I picked up the one on top and held it up. It was small and pale green. I unzipped the dress I was wearing and let it drop to the floor. I pulled the night gown over my head and pulled it down. The gown ended a little higher than the middle of my thigh.

"Granger?"

I turned around quickly and saw Malfoy staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You look better than I remembered," he said.

"You were drunk."

"So where you," he stated.

"That's true, but I'm not the one throwing complements around."

He had by then sat in bed and pulled the covers over himself. I proceeded to walked over to the bed. He lay down with his back to me. I crawled under the covers and before lying down to sleep I leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Draco," I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Not What?

"Granger," I heard, "Granger, Granger, wake up!"

"What?" I said with my eyes still closed.

"We are having dinner today with some friends of mine," he said, "you need to get up and get ready."

"But you're just now waking me up, why do I need to get ready?"

"It's almost four," he told me.

"What?"

"You didn't come home till like five this morning," he told me.

I sat up, "my head hurts," I said rubbing my temples.

"Were you drinking last night?"

"And you care because?"

"You can't drink when you're pregnant," he said, "you told me that."

"I'm not pregnant," I told him opening my eyes, "that is why I went out last night."

I looked at him, his face full of confusion.

"You aren't pregnant?"

"Yesterday I had a miscarriage."

"A what?"

"It is basically a natural abortion," I told him.

"You said you couldn't have an abortion," he said even more confused.

"I can't have a forced abortion," I told him, "if it happens naturally I can have one."

"So we aren't going to have a baby?"

I took a deep breath as tears began to fall from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but they were falling too fast.

"Why are you crying?"

"I always wanted a child."

"So you wanted to have my child?" he asked.

"Not at first," I told him, "but now that we have gone through all of this."

He had now walked around the bed to sit next to me.

"Draco," I said through the tears, "can I tell you something I have never told anyone?"

"I suppose."

"Remember that night a month ago, when I woke up crying?"

"Yes," he said.

"I never told you what the dream was about."

"Your point."

"In my dream, you told me that you choose me on Halloween because you loved me."

Draco said nothing.

"I was crying because when I heard that, it made me realize that all of those years you tortured me at school, all those times I was crying in my dorm, was wasted," I told him, "during school, when everyone thought I loved Ron, I didn't."

"You didn't love that Weasel?"

"Not the point."

"So what is," he asked.

"It was true that I was crying about the boy I had a crush on," I told him, "but the boy I had a crush on wasn't Ron, it was you."

He had now stood up and began pacing the room. He didn't say anything, just paced.

"Draco, please say something," I said, tears still pouring down my face.

He held his hand up for me to be silent, still pacing. I watched as he walked back and forth, thinking. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. A few minutes of silence went by before he looked at me. He took a deep breath before turning and leaving the room.

"Draco please!" I yelled after him as I stood up.

I sank to the floor with my head in my hands, tears falling violently from my eyes. I looked up at the door he had pulled shut behind him as he left. I stood up and walked slowly to the desk that was set up in the room. I pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, quill and ink.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was happy to hear from you last week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was happening. And I am sorry I waited till the before I left to tell you about that night with Malfoy. But you have to understand why I did it._

_It was to protect Ron. When I told him I was leaving him, he was so angry. He did hit me that night. I don't blame him for it. I would have too. I never told him about that night because I knew that it would have ruined him. He never deserved what I did to him, and I regret it every day. I never told you because I knew that he would find out._

_Today, I made one more terrible mistake. I told Draco something I have never told to anyone before. _

_A month ago I woke up from a dream. In my dream Draco told me that he loved me. He said that was the reason he choose me to dance with on Halloween. _

_I never told you, but that night made me remember how I felt for him at school. At school I never told anyone how I felt about him because I knew how Ron felt about me. I do love Ron, but I loved Draco before I loved Ron. _

_And today, I told Draco how I felt about him at school. It was a terrible mistake and I wish I could take everything back. I am sorry I have never told you this. But I hope that in telling you this you understand why I have done the things I have done._

_Much love,_

_Hermione Malfoy_

I folded the letter up and walked over to the owl that Dotty had gotten for me while I wrote the letter. I tied the letter to its leg and let it fly out the window. I didn't know how Ginny would take what I wrote. But I knew that she needed to know. She deserved to know.

I got ready for dinner in a dark green floor length dress. Dinner was served later tonight than any other night so far. I walked to the Dining hall where Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle were already sitting. I sat next to Draco, who had not looked at me since he left our room earlier. We ate dinner in complete silence. The silence, no matter how I felt about Draco's parents, it was uncomfortable.

"Miss?" Dotty said after popping into the quiet room.

"Yes?" I said turning in my chair to face her.

"There is a tall red man waiting at the door for you."

"A tall red man?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Dotty said, "he is waiting at the front door. I didn't know where to take him."

"Just take him to the library," I told her, "I will meet him there."

Dotty disappeared with a small pop, leaving the room in silence.

"What is he doing here?" Draco said, breaking the silence.

"I didn't invite him," I told him, "if that is what you are implying."

"Why else would he be here?"

"I don't know," I told him before standing up and walking to the door of the room.

"away from me," Draco said loudly.

"Then walk with me," I said before opening the door and leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Red Man and The Piano

"I must insist that you don't go talk to him," he told me as we walked through the halls.

"What right do you have to tell me who I can and cannot talk to?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him, "because you are my wife," he said through clenched teeth.

"That is your only rea-"

He leaned down and kissed me, cutting my sentence short.

"And I love you," he said pulling out of the kiss.

"-son," I said slowly to finish my sentence.

"I love you, Hermione."

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about this," he told me, "and I'm sorry about earlier, when you told me how you felt. I know I don't show my feeling very well, but I do love you."

I stepped forward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't want this moment to go away. I wanted to stay like this with him forever.

"Hermione," he said softly, "I'm sorry about everything I have done to you."

"Shhh," I said pressing my finger to his lips, "don't ruin this."

I laid my head on his chest.

"Would this ruin it?" he said as is looked up at him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once again. _For once things are going the way they should be,_ I thought.

He pulled out of the kiss but kept looking down at me, "we should be going, don't want to keep our guest waiting."

I stepped back and began to walk down the hall. Draco caught up to me and caught my hand in his as we walked through the house. The doors to the study stood closed, and we could hear muffled footsteps from the other side of the doors.

Draco pushed the doors open and I followed him into the study.

"Hermione."

"Ron, why are you here?" I asked.

"To take you back home," he said.

"This is my home," I told him, "I would like you to meet me husband, Draco."

"Husband?" Ron said confused,

"Yes Ron," I told him, "Husband."

"But Hermione," Ron said, "what about us?"

"What do you mean, us?" I said, "_us_, ended when you hit me."

"He hit you?" Draco asked looking at Ron, who had now stepped back.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about that," he said, "I was angry, I couldn't control myself."

"You hit her," Draco said taking another step toward him, "and you just expect her to be ok with it?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron said taking a step back for every step Draco took, "I really am. I just want you to come back to me. I love you."

"Ron, I don't want to hear it," I told him, "if you loved me you wouldn't have hit me. If you loved me you wouldn't have waited till now to talk to me. Draco, sweetie, let's go."

Draco glared at Ron before turning away. He walked up to me and held his arm out. I grabbed his arm and he began to lead me out of the room.

"Dotty, will come by to show you to the door," I told him, "good bye, Ronald."

We reached the door and just before closing the doors I looked up at Draco and he kissed me. He closed the doors and we walked down the hall.

"Hermione," Draco said as we turned a corner, "may I show you something?"

"Yes you may," I said with a smile.

He led me down to a room I had only been in once. It was the large room with the black piano. He led me to the chairs near the piano and watched me sit in the chair closest to the piano. He sat down at the piano and began to play. He played beautifully. I smiled as I watched him play. The song was one that I had never heard before. I stood up and walked to him. I sat next to him and smiled again as he continued to play. He finally finished with a lower note.

"What do you think?" he asked turning toward me.

"It was beautiful," I told him.

"I wrote it for you," he said looking back at the piano.

"You did?" I asked not believing it.

"Yes," he said, "I didn't name it, but it was something I started writing during school when I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile.

"I've always loved you," he told me, "but I couldn't do anything about it. I was too much of a coward to do anything."

"Draco, you are not a coward."

"Yes I am," he said.

"Draco," I told him, "we have only been truly together for about an hour and you already almost beat up Ron."

"He hit you," he said, "why did you not tell me that?"

"Draco, think of the situation we are in," I told him, "before if I told you he hit me you would probably act like it was a good thing. You can't blame me for not telling you some things."

"I suppose you are right."

"Think of it this way," I told him, "if I told you that I loved you on Halloween you would think I said it because I was drunk. If I told you I loved you after we got back from the ministry you would think I was playing some joke on you."

"Wow, you are right."

"I don't quite know why we believe each other now," I told him, "but I do know that I am glad that we do. And, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you yesterday about the miscarriage."

A tear fell from my eye and slid down my cheek. He gently wiped if off of my face.

"Hermione," he said softly, "we can try again, maybe not now, but we can."

I looked up at him.

"Hermione," he said, "I would do anything for you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Remembering It Forever

Today was a very cold day and very cloudy. This year was different in a few ways. This is the first year since school that I have not spent with Ron. This is also the first year I will spend Valentine's Day with the boy I have been dreaming about for half my life. I never thought that this would ever happen, but here I am.

I didn't know what we were doing today, but I knew that whatever it was I would love it. We both agreed that we wouldn't worry about doing anything in the morning, so when I got up I went to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath.

I lowered myself into the warm water. After finding a rather comfortable seat I began to examine the ring on my finger for about the trillionth time. I still didn't quite know why he gave it to me, but I had an idea. And it would be one of the things that I would treasure for the rest of my life.

_I woke up to a very quiet and very still room. It was so quiet and so still that I almost thought time had stopped. I rolled over expecting him to be lying next to me, but found myself to be alone. I normally wouldn't think about why I was alone in the morning. But lately I have gotten used to waking up with him right by my side. It wasn't just me being use to him being there that make me wonder, it was also the fact that today was Christmas. I crawled as slowly as I could out of bed, trying not to disturb the perfect silence. _

_There was ruby red robe sitting on the chair by the window with a note atop it._

_Hermione,_

_To start you Christmas morning, I hope you will accept this new robe._

_Draco_

_I pulled the robe over my shoulders and smiled, _I knew one day he would be a sweet man,_ I thought as I put the note back down on the chair._

_I exited the room in search of the man who had changed since school. He was no longer the mean Slytherin that teased me because of my family, my looks, or my attitude. Although he didn't complement me on these things, it was a step closer to a big change._

_I pushed open the doors of the library. It was the first room I thought of going to even though I didn't think he would be here._

"_Hermione," a voice echoed from somewhere in the room._

_I looked around for the owner of the voice._

"_Hermione," it said again._

_I walked through the aisles of books._

"_Hermione," this time the voice was coming from directly behind me._

_I turned to face the owner of the voice, "Draco," I said after realizing it was him, "I wanted to thank you for this."_

_I motioned to the robe I was wearing over my night gown._

_A slight smile appeared on his mouth but quickly disappeared. He stood with his hands in his pockets. For a few moments he said nothing._

"_Draco are you-"_

"_Just shut up for a few seconds," he said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets._

_One of his hands was closed tightly around something. I had the feeling that whatever was in his hand was why he was even more short tempered than normal._

"_Hermione," he said slowly, "I know that this isn't how you imagined your life to be unfolding, but I thought that this would make it a little more bearable," he said as he opened his hand to reveal a small black box, "you know, more like a normal marriage."_

_He opened the box, and a small ring was nestled inside. The ring was what you would expect for a Slytherin bride, but being from Gryffindor, it was not the ring I would have chosen._

_The ring was silver; a large diamond was positioned in the center framed with two emerald stones, followed by another set of diamonds and more emeralds. A serpent was lining the jewels along the edge of the silver band, its head wrapped around the main diamond._

"_My mother helped pick it out," he said, "that is why the snake is on it, I told her you wouldn't like the snake, but she wouldn't listen. I would understand if you didn't want to wear it."_

"_Thank you," I said as I pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger._

There was a knock on the bathroom door that brought me back to the present.

"Yes?" I said to the door.

The door opened slowly, "Hermione, are you almost ready?"

"Almost," I said back to the man who entered the room, "is he here yet?"

"Any moment," he said, "I'm just glad that they told us he is coming. After what happened yesterday, I'm just glad that they warned us he would be coming today."

"I'm glad too," I said to him.

I got out of the tub and pulled a towel around my slender body. I pulled a brush through my hair and pulled it back with a single rubber band. I swept a light green eye shadow over my eye lids. And a fresh layer of color over my lips. I picked up my ring from the counter and smiled as I pushed it onto my finger.

I left the room and entered the bedroom. I had picked out dress before taking a bath, it lay across the bed. I pulled the dress on and tried to reach for the zipper that went up my back. My fingertips tickled the end of the zipper pull.

"Let me help you sweetie."

I felt him squeeze my hips before pulling the zipper of my dress closed. He kissed my neck softly.

"Draco," I said to him, "we should go get ready for our guests."

I turned around and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Whenever you are ready," he said with a smile.

He pulled his dark green dress robes on and led me out of the room.


End file.
